


Roselia forces Sayo to admit her love

by micakepensive



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Family Dinners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micakepensive/pseuds/micakepensive
Summary: Roselia (minus Ako) decide to go to the Family Diner after rehearsals. Yukina has been staring at Sayo suspiciously and Sayo doesn't know what's wrong.Until Yukina tells her.





	Roselia forces Sayo to admit her love

Roselia (minus Ako, she had to go home) were eating at the Family Diner after a rehearsal. While everyone was still waiting for their food to arrive, Sayo had her scrumptious large fries. Sayo would've enjoyed eating it had it not been for Yukina staring at her.

"Minato-san… is there something I should know about?" she asks, still eating her fries. Yukina narrowed her eyes, and Lisa and Rinko ceased their conversation.

"Actually, there is. The rest of us have noticed something about you lately." Sayo, still eating her french fries, frowned. She thought her playing was excellent, perhaps she had not noticed the mistakes she made? Oh no… if Hina kn-

"We noticed you've taken a liking to Hazawa-san," Yukina smiled slightly. That was not what Sayo has been expecting. She dropped her fries on the table and crossed her arms. Her face began to flush, and Sayo tried very hard to keep her face from turning red, but much to her dismay, she failed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied, as firmly as she could. Too bad her voice cracked. Lisa smiled.

"Sayo, people usually look confused when they don't know what someone's saying. You have the face of embarrassment." Of course, Sayo still tried to deny it.

"No… you must not be seeing right," her voice squeaking a bit." She bit her lip, not knowing what else to say. 

“W-weren’t you staring… at Hazawa-san… before?” Rinko asked, shyly. Lisa tapped her lips, thinking.

“Oh yeah! During the combined school culture festival right? Ako said you were staring at Tsugu-chan the entire time we were performing,” Lisa said, snapping her fingers.

“No… no I wasn't,” Sayo muttered, munching on a leftover french fry. Yukina pulled out her phone.

“Even if you said you didn't, you can't deny this picture I have. See, here.” Yukina flashed her phone with a picture of Sayo talking and smiling with Tsugumi, after their performance. Sayo was about to deny it again but before she could a word out, Rinko spoke up.

“Ah… Sayo.. I think it… might be easier… if you just… admit?” Rinko nervously suggested. Sayo sighed. Perhaps it was.

“I… am in love with Tsugumi Hazawa.” Her blush increased and the members of Roselia clapped their hands. And then a loud voice interrupted the clapping.

“OH WOW TSUGU DIDYA HEAR THAT? SAYO LOVES YOU BACK!” shouted Moca, from the booth behind. Sayo stood up and whipped around, and saw Tsugumi staring at the table, blushing. Moca, who was sitting next to her, smirked. Ran and Himari sighed. Ran stood up and faced Yukina. Yukina did the same. Then they did something no one thought would ever happen between them.

They high-fived and cheered. Lisa smiled and shook hands with Moca. Afterglow and Roselia looked like they were going to party, minus our two embarrassed girls. After a while, the girls cheering quieted down, and looked at Sayo and Tsugumi. Yukina, surprisingly, spoke first.

“Well, Sayo? Mitake-san and I didn’t plan this for nothing.” Ran nodded. With the power of blunt, she embarrassed Sayo even more.

“Please start dating you two, we’ve had enough of you two ogling each other while the other isn’t looking.” 

Sayo gulped and looked at Tsugumi. Tsugumi was looking everywhere and anywhere but Sayo’s eyes. So what did Sayo do? Gently grab hold of Tsugumi’s face and voila! They're kissing. Everyone else started cheering. Himari and Moca was crying, although Sayo was pretty sure Moca was faking it.

“Haza.. no, Tsugumi-san, would you like the honor of becoming my girlfriend?” Sayo asked, her cheeks warming up. Tsugumi grew brighter, surprised at the change of honorifics. She squealed and replied with everyone’s sudden favorite word,

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> ehehehe ran and yukina high fiving will never happen


End file.
